metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:"The following events occur in..."
You've probably seen these around the wiki and i was wondering what peoples thoughts were about them. I'm personally of the opinion that we should remove them because they sort of ruin the flow of some of the articles and seem a bit out of place. Thoughts anyone? - Selo 01:37, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Instead of using those templates, we could just use a header (e.g. Metal Gear Solid 3 or Operation Snake Eater and then follow with info) or just not even use a header and just make sure a category is in the article that indicates what games its in. For people who don't know what this is about, it's these templates: Template:SnakeEater, Template:MetalGearSolid, Template:SolidSnake, Template:SonsofLiberty, Template:GunsofthePatriots.--Richard 16:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think that the titles of events would be better than using titles of the games. This would then keep the articles in-universe still, but still making it obvious to the user that these are different time frames. The titles could even be links to the game so that they can see which game it is easily. I think that the category would be a good idea, however I think that having the titles as well as the categories is better as it would break the text up and make it easier to read, on some of the smaller articles its not really a problem, but for someone like Solid Snake or Ocelot the pages could do with the titles. - Selo 23:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I concur on the whole "using names of events rather than the game titles" thing. --Fantomas 00:19, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Most of the pages use the names of the events as headings making the information redundant. I think we should use a heading or a template but not both at the same time. I think it makes sense to keep the events in seperate templates.--Drawde83 03:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Well, I'm just going to go ahead and try these out now. I edited Template:SnakeEater to give an idea of how I think these should work. I'm not sure about it being a link, but let me know what you think. I'm going to try and give an official title to every event in the series (like "Operation: Snake Eater" for MGS3 and "the FOXHOUND Rebellion" for MGS1) the only problem I'm seeing here is that we're going to have to go into all the pages and edit them. The main reason I like the idea of keeping the Templates is so that we have consistent titles across all the pages (like, some pages refer to Metal Gear as the "Outer Heaven Incident" and others refer to it as "Operation Intrude N313") so this will be an easy way to make sure it's always the same. --Fantomas 00:40, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that keeping the templates will be a good idea, because the titles will then be consistent around the site. This will then mean us having to remove all the other existing titles from the pages, which wont be too bad, but we would have to do the same if we removed the templates anyway. :::::As an example i think that we could do text here ... :::::instead of Shadow Moses Incident text here ... :::::this way we're consistent. The only problem i can see is that it will confuse people who don't come to the wiki regularly and also its not really standard wiki practices. The alternative is to just correct the articles should anyone put the wrong title in - Selo 16:58, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Problem I just realized there's a small problem when you make the headers into templates – when you click "edit" on the header, you'll be sent to the edit window for the template, not the article. This means that if someone was to edit the section with , they would be editing the template instead of the article :\--Richard 20:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :thats annoying. Im not too sure what we could do about that. Unless we just remove the edit link for the templates, but some people use them. - Selo 21:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I use the section edit links quite a bit. I think if you get rid of them we'll have a lot less minor edits such as typos. Ideally you want to make the wiki as easy to edit as possible. (my 2c) --Drawde83 04:23, 9 April 2008 (UTC)